


maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so terrible after all

by Arvanna34



Series: Senses [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanna34/pseuds/Arvanna34
Summary: There is one day in the year that Chloe loathes - and it just so happens to have arrived. Part 5 of the Senses series.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Senses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020751
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so terrible after all

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for your patience during this story, and thank you for all the comments and kudos! This final piece goes with part 4, and there is a smut warning here. I don't know if Chloe hates the holiday in this story, but I thought it'd be fun to imagine if she did and the surprises Lucifer would pull off. Rated M just to be safe. 
> 
> On a slightly related note: I am considering writing a sequel to Was. As in, past tense. so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> Credit for the body wash Lucifer uses in this story goes to Bath and Body Works.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and comments/kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

PART 5 - SMELL

“So are you and Lucifer doing anything special tonight? Did he plan a candlelight dinner with roses and wine?”

Chloe looked up from the case file she was studying, brow wrinkled in confusion. “Not that I know of. Why?”

Ella stared at her in disbelief. “Duh! It’s Valentine’s Day! Only the most romantic day of the year. Lucifer is crazy about you; he’s definitely planning something. Besides, isn’t this your first as husband and wife?” 

Placing the file down on the large table in the lab, Chloe leaned on her elbows and groaned in annoyance. She had completely forgotten, partially due to being so preoccupied with the murder case and also because she hated this day with a passion. She considered Valentine’s Day to be absolutely ridiculous, and her stance on the matter had not changed even after she and Lucifer became official. Ella was correct – it was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple – but she had told Lucifer to not go all out (although knowing him, he would most likely ignore her request and do it anyways). Trixie had already made plans to hang out with a friend right after school was finished, so it was just going to be the two of them. She was perfectly content spending the evening on the couch in his arms watching a movie. 

“Well yes,” she replied. “But you know I don’t like it. Some people call it Valentine’s Day, I call it Sunday.” 

Ella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You could also call it no-pants dance Sunday.”

Chloe laughed, radiant blue-green eyes twinkling mischievously as she leaned in closer to her friend. “I would never object to that.”

The spunky forensic scientist flashed a brilliant smile. “You know I’d never object to adorable Deckerstar babies.”

Another laugh escaped Chloe’s chest. She loved the clever nickname their friends had given her and Lucifer; it fit them perfectly. “You were one of our first fans, of course you’d want that.”

Ella gave her a cheery wink and motioned with a hand behind the Detective. “Well he’s certainly got every guy beaten in the flower game. I’ve never seen a bouquet that large.” 

“What are you talking about?” Chloe turned around and immediately saw what Ella was referring to. Her eyes landed on her desk, the middle of which was dominated by a huge bouquet. 

As the two friends made their way over, Ella started gushing. “Awwww! They’re so beautiful! It’s almost like your wedding bouquet.”

Chloe couldn’t argue with her reasoning; the flowers were breathtaking. While there were only three types – red roses, white Asiatic lilies, and blue hydrangeas – they were so plentiful it was as if Lucifer bought the store’s entire stock of those flowers. Considering it was him, she suspected that was true.

Ella felt tears of joy approaching. Some time ago she had learned of Lucifer’s true identity, as her friends had decided to tell her considering she was the only one of the group who was unaware. She had initially questioned her faith and acted funny around Lucifer, however after confiding in Chloe she realized that he was still the same guy she cared about. She considered Chloe to be one of her best friends (and vice versa), and she had stated on multiple occasions that it was blatantly obvious just how much they loved each other. 

“You two are so darn adorable!” Ella squealed in delight. “Are you sure you still don’t like Valentine’s Day? Look what he did! This is so cute!”

Chloe smiled at her in admiration. Generally speaking, it was difficult to feel blue while in the proximity of the small but feisty forensic scientist; her infectious optimism was a hit in the precinct, and she was always willing to lend an ear.

She smelled a lily, humming in content as the intoxicating smell invaded her nostrils. “Still sure, though this is pretty romantic. But we don't need a specific day to tell each other how we feel. Besides, you know he doesn’t really do holidays. It took me a while to convince him to help Trixie and I decorate the Christmas tree, and don’t get me started on Halloween.” 

Ella shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly having given up on trying to convince her friend otherwise. “Whatever you say, Decker. Just as long as you tell me all the juicy details tomorrow. I live for Deckerstar fluff!”

Chloe chuckled and saluted the spirited scientist. “Have I ever let you down?”

* * *

A little while later, Chloe had her nose buried in the aforementioned case file again. She was so focused that she didn’t hear him walking up to her desk until a scent made itself known to her. She knew that smell. It was of cologne, whiskey, ridiculously expensive suits…and home.

Her eyes shifted from the file to Lucifer, who was standing in front of her wearing that smile reserved only for her and holding a tray carrying three drinks. He removed one of the cups and held it out to her. “One tall non-fat almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle for my beautiful wife.”

She hummed in appreciation as she took the drink from him. “Thanks babe. So that’s where you ran off to. I should have known you were up to something.”

“I can think of something else that will be up tonight. Multiples times, actually.” He quipped without missing a beat.

Chloe groaned in mock exasperation. Of course he had to make a sexual pun. “I’m well aware of your tremendous stamina, Lucifer. Not that I’m complaining. Also, as much as I appreciate the beautiful bouquet, there was really no need to purchase the store’s entire inventory.”

Lucifer snorted good-naturedly, catching the teasing note in her voice. “’Course I did. How else am I going to tell all the single men here that you’re married to this handsome devil?”

“You do realize that everyone knows we’re together, right?”

“All the more reason to tell those bachelors you’re taken.” He gave her a cheeky wink before fishing something out of his pocket and placing a paper bag on her desk. “Your lemon square, my Queen. The barista assured me it was baked fresh this morning.”

She took a small sip of her drink, smiling as the hot liquid warmed her veins. “I told you, you don’t need to call me that. Unless you want me to start calling you King.”

In a blur, he was leaning down beside her with his mouth at her ear. “Detective,” he whispered seductively. “You know you can call me whatever you want.”

Chloe shivered as his hot breath tickled her skin, then quickly composed herself and whacked him lightly on his arm. “What am I going to do with you?” 

Mistake number two.

Lucifer – who was still right beside her - leapt at the opportunity (because of course he did) and breathed huskily into her ear. “It’s a rather long list but I know of quite a few things. You think you can wait until tonight to find out?”

With that, he kissed her cheek and turned heel towards Ella’s lab. As she watched her husband boldly saunter off, no doubt with a shit-eating smile plastered on his face, Chloe felt a familiar heat pool between her legs. He was fully aware of the effect he had on her – she was pretty certain he had known for years - and sometimes she swore he loved teasing her. To be fair though, he often said she teased him whenever they went out on a date and she wore a gorgeous dress that accentuated her, as he called them, “wickedly tantalizing” curves. 

She turned her focus back to the file, trying to ignore the steadily growing fire in her belly. He may have been one hell (pun fully intended) of a smug bastard, but he was _her_ smug bastard…and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

* * *

Early evening arrived swiftly, and Chloe still had a strong inkling that Lucifer was up to something. He had not joined her in running some errands after their shift was completed, instead mumbling something about having to return to the penthouse. What made his behaviour all the more suspicious was that he had asked Ella for a ride home. Before she could question him, the two had departed – but not before she caught Ella winking and touching the side of her nose. 

As she parked in her assigned spot beside his prized Corvette (it varied from day to day whether they rode in her own vehicle or his to the precinct), she mentally wondered what he had planned. Lucifer had definitely improved in the romantic department over the years; for her most recent birthday he had gifted her a weekend getaway at an upscale spa, saying she deserved a few days just to herself and that he’d watch Trixie (whom he still called “urchin” from time to time).

She headed into LUX, waved to a handful of the bartenders, and stepped into the elevator that would take her up to the penthouse. While she still loathed this day, her heart raced with anticipation. It always did when she was with him. Hell they could be standing beside each other while on a case and she would feel the muscle pounding in her chest.

The elevator doors opened with a _ping_ then, and as she stepped into the penthouse she was greeted by a wondrous sight that made her eyes widen and her breath catch in her throat. The room had been transformed with candles and roses that were literally everywhere, from the top of the piano to the balcony doors. In the center of the floor stood a circular table with two white chairs on either side. Alongside the various cutlery resting on the table was two domed lids, twin candles, and a thin vase holding a single rose. Adjacent to this was a standing ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne. Soft music reverberated in the speakers, adding to the intimate ambiance.

“Welcome back, Detective.” Having materialized seemingly out of nowhere, Lucifer wrapped his arms around his wife’s middle and hugged her from behind. He then kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. “I’m aware you told me to not be extravagant, but I simply wanted to show you just how much I love you.”

Chloe drank in the beauty of it all, the realization hitting her: Lucifer had hitched a ride with Ella so he could come here and get the place set up before she arrived. She had to admit this was pretty romantic, even if she had told him to take it easy. Even after all the years they had been together, he always found a way to pull off surprises – and while quite a few years ago she had an aversion to the very notion, now she quite enjoyed them. He never failed to amaze her.

She turned around, tears shimmering in her eyes, and cupped his cheek with her hands. “You’re incredible. How did I get so lucky?”

He smiled and leaned into her touch. “I ask myself that all the time. Now come and sit. Dinner is ready.”

Taking her hand in his, he led her over to the table where, ever the gentleman, he pulled out a chair for her. As she sat down he kissed her knuckles, his dark eyes gleaming in the firelight, then pushed her chair inwards slightly. He lifted the domes, and a delicious aroma instantly rose into the air. “Chateaubriand with some roasted potatoes and sautéed vegetables.” 

Chloe’s stomach growled in response, and she licked her lips hungrily. “You always have known your way around the kitchen.”

“Don’t tell Amenadiel. He’ll never let it down.”

Chloe chuckled at this. Lucifer had always been pretty guarded about his culinary skills, though he enjoyed showing them off to her and Trixie. Early on in their relationship when he’d spend nights at her place, she’d often wake up in the morning to an empty bed and a smell wafting into her room. When she’d head downstairs, she’d find the inseparable duo flipping pancakes or scrambling eggs. The young girl split her time between the penthouse and her father's place, though more often than not she was with her mother and Lucifer, and there had been many a morning when Chloe would awaken to discover them practicing a new recipe together. It was a sight that always warmed her heart.

Returning to the present, she watched as Lucifer poured them both a glass of champagne. After putting the bottle back into the ice bucket, he raised his glass in a toast. “To us, my love. I know this day isn’t your favourite, but hopefully I’ve made it a little more tolerable.”

Their glasses clinked together, and a brilliant smile crossed Chloe’s lips. “To us.”

* * *

It was a relatively cool night as they sat together on a loveseat, the sights and sounds of Los Angeles unfolding before them on the penthouse balcony. She was curled into his right side, and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Their hands intertwined, as they always did, and they could both feel the warmth of the fire he had lit not long ago.

Chloe hummed happily as Lucifer’s free hand softly rubbed up and down her arm. “Thank you for the delicious dinner. I think it killed me.”

He chuckled. “I hope I didn’t go too overboard with all the nauseating lovey-dovey stuff. What is it you don’t like about this day? I can’t say I’ve ever actually asked you.”

She peered up at the darkened sky, its uncharted vaults dotted with stars – _my husband’s stars_ , she thought proudly to herself – that gleamed and sparkled as if they were tiny crystals. “When Trixie was younger she’d beg me to decorate the place with hearts and whatnot, and she always asked for heart-shaped pancakes in the morning. The night before we’d make valentines for her classmates. Dan and I would exchange flowers and cards, but that’s about it. I tried to make it as enjoyable as possible for Trixie; I mean, what kid doesn't like Valentine's Day? It's all about chocolate and candy for them. Quite frankly, I think the whole idea of the day is ridiculous and silly.”

Before he could reply, she cranked her neck so she was looking at him. “And to answer your question…what you’ve done for me today has been incredible. I could get used to receiving flowers at work. They’re beautiful.”

He leaned down slightly to capture her lips in a soft but tender kiss. “Not nearly as beautiful as you, darling.”

Chloe smiled as his homely scent wrapped around her like a warm blanket. They stayed like this for quite a while, then she suddenly stirred. “As much as I love this, we need to be up early for work. I could really use a hot shower before heading to bed.”

He immediately knew what she was hinting at, and wiggled his eyebrows seductively. “Emphasis on hot.”

* * *

Long ago Chloe lost count of how many times she had been in Lucifer’s bathroom, yet the sight was still impressive. It was huge, with a gorgeous white marble vanity and equally stunning shower that could very easily fit five adults and still leave room for lots of space to maneuver. She loved the massive rainfall shower head and large seat at the back, the latter of which was used for more than just storing their respective body washes and shampoos.

After taking turns stripping the other of their clothes, they entered the shower together and Lucifer turned on the rainfall head. The hot water striking Chloe’s skin was immensely refreshing, as if it was calming her spirit, and she sighed in content as the droplets streamed down her lithe body. Showers with Lucifer were both relaxing and eventful, and she knew this time wouldn’t be any different.

While she stood under the showerhead, Lucifer grabbed a bottle of her coconut shampoo and squirted a generous amount in his left hand. She had other scents on the seat, however Lucifer kind of had a kink for coconut. He put the bottle back in its previous spot, rubbed the liquid in his palms and fingers, then turned. She was facing the opposite way, and she closed her eyes as wordlessly he began simultaneously massaging her scalp and incorporating the shampoo into her hair. The incredible sensation caused her to inadvertently moan. 

“Turned on already, are we Detective?” He purred in her ear. “I haven’t even touched anywhere else on that exquisite body of yours.”

She very gently elbowed him in the ribs, a smirk on her face. “Shut up.”

A deep rumble rose in his chest as he chuckled, but he said nothing. He continued to wash her hair, then grabbed her face scrub and used that on her gorgeous features, ensuring to run the pad of his thumb over the small freckle located underneath her right eye as it was a part of her he had always loved. He mentally noted the several moans and hums she emitted, and it pleased him to know that he could make her squirm with just a simple touch to the head.

He performed the same treatment with her conditioner, washing her hair and sneaking in several kisses to her shoulders. He shuddered with delight, southern region tingling and twitching, as he ignored the loofa and snatched up the bottle of coconut body wash. Squeezing him onto his palm, he put the bottle back on the seat and smiled to himself. This was one of his favourite parts about being in the shower with her. As he began to rub the body wash into the skin on her shoulders, back, and arms, Lucifer lightly nipped at her neck with his teeth, leaving a small mark in his wake. Chloe bit her bottom lip, his fiery touch lingering on her skin. She opened her mouth to speak, however instead of a reply she gave another moan as he reached around her and gently took hold of her breasts.

“Tell me Detective,” he whispered in her ear, voice laced with lust. “Are you thinking about what else these talented hands can do?”

The smug Devil knew exactly what he was doing, but hell if she was going to stop him. She could feel the heat rising in her belly, a fire she had experienced many times before. He kept her firmly planted against him as he flicked her erect nipples with his thumbs while simultaneously sucking at her exposed neck, and she whimpered in protest. “Lucifer…”

A sly smile crossed his lips. “Well, aren’t we the impatient one. I haven’t washed your legs yet and you're already worked up." 

Chloe couldn’t stand it any longer; she needed to feel his mouth on hers. She whirled around in his arms, muttered something along the lines of “I don’t care”, and crashed her lips against his. This was a dance they had done innumerable times, but it always caused the fire in her abdomen to crackle and grow. 

With one hand supporting the back of her head, Lucifer reached down with a long arm. The combination of his mouth switching between hers and the sensitive skin on her neck, his slender fingers working ridiculous magic between her legs, and his words “Come for me, darling” echoing in her ears, resulted in her powerful undoing. 

She came down from her high, staring at him through hooded lids and soaked eyelashes. He looked back at her with a wicked grin on his handsome features, then placed a kiss on her pulse point underneath her jawline. But she wasn’t about to let him declare victory just yet. “My turn.”

She took a few steps – albeit slightly wobbly given her intense orgasm – and grabbed his bottle of body wash that also doubled as shampoo. As she opened the cap and squeezed some into her palm, she inhaled the intoxicating scent. While he had several bottles of other body washes, this particular one was her favourite. The description on the back read “blue cypress, vetiver, and coastal air”, but to her it screamed Lucifer.

He closed his eyes, beads of water sticking to his long lashes, as she rubbed the soapy liquid into his cheeks and forehead. She had always admired his ridiculously gorgeous features: his adorable ears, the stubble lining his chiseled jawline, and his long triangular nose that more often than not played a role when he had his mouth between her legs. But perhaps most intriguing were his eyes. Concealed within them were eons of torment, of being wrongfully blamed for humanity’s sins and the pain of his own Father casting him out of the Silver City…but for all that, they also held immense love and protection. They often shone as bright as the very stars he had created, and while she was immune to his hypnotic gaze she had always found herself getting lost in their dark brown depths.

After his face had been taken care of, she ran her slender fingers through his jet-black hair. Given their height difference she had to stand on her tiptoes, so he aided her by raising his own hands to his hair and scrubbing. When that job was completed, she retrieved the bottle again, he lowered his arms, turned around, and let her work her own magic.

She started at his neck and worked her way down his back, admiring the sinew that stood out on his skin, and he moaned as she ran her hands over his ass. Before he could get too into it, though, she appeared in front of him and migrated her hands to his toned biceps and forearms, savouring how the muscles underneath reacted to her touch. His pecs and stomach were next, with not an inch of spare flesh to be seen anywhere, and he hummed with pleasure as her fingers traced over his sensitive nipples.

Finally, she reached her destination. Bending down so she was balancing on the balls of her feet, she kissed where the lines of the “V” on his lower abdomen connected, lightly dragging her fingernails along the skin in the process. Her long fingers wrapped around his very obvious - and not to mention very impressive - erection, and she peered up at him. He was staring at her with lustful eyes, and if she looked hard enough she thought she could see sparks of gold in his irises. She was aware from years of experience that, with her hands and mouth, she could make the Devil himself come undone – and it was a talent she was not ashamed to admit she was proud of. 

Not long after she started, she could feel the muscles in his pelvic region begin to tighten and his breathing grow slightly more frantic. She kept up her pace, and he grabbed a fistful of her hair. A low growl emanated from his throat. “Chloe…”

She knew he was approaching his own release, as he always used her real name when he was close. A few moments later he growled again, thrusted forward gently, and moaned as he spilled himself into her mouth.

Chloe stood back up, quite pleased with herself, and swallowed. She was soaking wet – and not just from the water – and as she flicked her eyes down she saw he was already hard again.

He kissed her, smiling at his own salty taste on his tongue, and spoke two simple words. “Bed. Now.”

Lucifer turned off the water, and together they stepped out of the shower. He snatched up a towel for himself and handed her a large blue one to dry off, which she used to quickly wipe the moisture from her body. Just before she could wrap it around herself, however, he scooped her up in his arms bridal-style. She squealed in surprised delight, the towel dropping from her grasp alongside his that he had swiftly discarded moments before, then held onto him by his neck and broad shoulders. Water from her wet hair dripped onto his arm and the floor, but neither husband or wife took notice as their lips locked yet again. Lucifer started to head to the bedroom, and as usual the moment quickly became heated. She briefly opened her eyes and immediately saw that his brow was crinkled. He had a habit of doing that whenever they kissed, which she thought was adorable. To her, it always appeared as if he was incredibly grateful and relieved to be kissing her, to finally be hers.

He had found self-acceptance with her, because she accepted his scars – both physical and mental - and every burden he had ever carried in his immensely long life. She accepted his true identity, because although he was the Devil he was also an angel. He was the light of her life, her rock, her anchor, her safe place…

He was _her_ angel. _Her_ miracle.

As he placed her on the bed, they were forced to break apart for oxygen. She kept her arms hooked around his neck, her pupils blown with want and desire. “Make love to me, Lucifer. I’m yours.” 

He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her magnificent blue-green eyes, and uttered three words that he had spoken many times but never grew tired of repeating. “I love you.”

She didn’t care that they’d be sweaty; in her mind, it meant they could share a bath or another shower together. He lowered himself onto her, and she whispered “I love you too” just as she opened her legs for him and he easily entered her. 

Ella was right – maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the series. Stay safe!


End file.
